fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF Sister Location Wikia:Staff Members
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, staff members can access additional functions. Info= Administrator Abilities These additional functions include: *Being able to quickly rollback . *Deleting and restoring pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking ( ) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or . * users from editing. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat Abilities A Bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats, administrators, moderators, and rollbacks on any wiki in which they are a bureaucrat. Content Moderator Abilities Content Moderators are users that have all of the rights a Chat Moderator has, and 2 of the 5 abilities a Discussion Moderator has, minus the ability to highlight and unhighlight threads, moving threads, and closing and reopening threads. A content moderator has it's own additional functions, too. These additional functions include: * Editing protected pages. * Locking pages so only content moderators, admins, and bureaucrats may edit them. Discussion Moderator Abilities Discussion Moderators are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the and features. These additional functions include: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user *Closing and reopening threads. *Manage Forum boards. *Move threads from one board to another. *Highlight and un-highlight threads. Chat Moderator Abilities Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. Their abilities include: *Kicking users from chat. *Blocking users from chat. **This will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes their "banned from chat" status at , or the individual's . Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and edits made in bad faith, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the rollback permission are able to undo such edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of . Local Staff This is the list of local staff to contact. They do their jobs on the wikia, and can be contacted for assistance. *Active: The best way to contact them. However, timezones can vary between you and them. *Partially Active: Not as active as much, but can still go to the wikia sometimes. *School/Mental Health Issues: Contact them when they are done with schoolwork/health problems. They can also be active during school breaks/after health issues recide. Again, timezones differ. *Vacation: You may try contacting them, but they may just try to enjoy their vacation instead. *Disabled: Do not contact them, as their accounts are no longer useable.. |-|Founder and Bureaucrats=This is a list of the Founder of this wiki and local Bureaucrats on this wiki. |-|Content Moderators= This is a list of all of the local Content Moderators on this wiki. |-|Chat Moderators= |- This is a list of all of the local Chat Moderators on this wiki. {| class="article-table" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px;" ! scope="col" |Avatar ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Position ! scope="col" |About ! scope="col" |Status |- | |Great Escape Root |Chat Moderator |Rooty is a chat moderator on this wiki. According to himself, he's not fun, though many people would consider him as a friend. |Partially Active Category:Staff